


Blurb 2

by BlackfireRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackfireRose/pseuds/BlackfireRose
Summary: Hey its the return of blurbs this time there is no love scene this is what I thought it would be the beginning of a story before I went scatter brained and lost my idea  (* 0 *) oops





	Blurb 2

_"Don't stop, just keep running."_

I think as I sprint down endless dark alleys. Looking over my shoulder I see the dark shadowy figure pursuing me. Turning a corner I skid to a stop as I find myself at a dead end. Spinning on my heel I turn trying to backtrack. Stopping once more when I realize that my pursuer stands at the mouth of the alley blocking my escape. As the shadow steps toward me I press my back against the brick trying vainly to put distance between us. "S-Stay back." I cry. The shadow ignores me as it slowly walks closer. Jerking back my head as it reaches for my face I scream as everything goes black.

Panting I jolt awake bolting upright as I look around wildly. "It was only dream." I say as I take a deep breath. Getting up I walk into the bathroom. Splashing my face I look into the mirror and start laughing. "Just a dream." I say again. Sighing as I walk back into my bedroom and turn on the light. Getting out my journal I sit down a my desk and start recording my latest dream. As I write I wonder why I have these dreams and why they are all the same. Ignoring the growing sense of dread lingering in the pit of my stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm now I might just have to try and finally start this again.  
> Oh tell me what ya dink


End file.
